The invention concerns new azolyl-pentene derivatives, processes for the production of theses compounds as well as biocidal compositions containing them, particularly with growth-regulatory effectiveness.
Geometrical isomers of triazol compounds and fungicides, herbicides and/or plant growth controlling agents containing these are already known (DE-OS No. 30 10 560). These compounds can indeed also be referred to for control of the growth of valuable plants, though it has been demonstrated that their effectiveness mainly with legumes and cotton is not sufficient.